She
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Mini-fic. UA][NaruSakuSasu] Ella es su centro, ella es su todo. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa… Hasta entregársela al bastardo de su mejor amigo.
1. Girl

**Titulo:** She.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **Drabble/145 palabras.

**Resumen: **Ella es su centro, ella es su todo. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa… Hasta entregársela al bastardo de su mejor amigo.

**Nota: **Serie de drabbles conectados para la actividad "The Bleatles", de FanFicsLandia.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. Las canciones en las que me baso tampoco son de mi autoría, son propiedad de The Beatles.

La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

.

**She**

**.**

Primero:

Girl

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

¿Quiere escuchar alguien la historia de la chica que llegó y se quedó? Es de esas chicas a las que quieres tanto que luego lo lamentas… Aunque no te arrepientas ni un solo día.

Su nombre es Haruno Sakura, y cuando llegó, movió la estabilidad completa de mi universo. Con sus largos y peculiares cabellos rosados, con sus orbes jades mirando nerviosamente sus manos, con sus labios apretados y mejillas rosadas. ¡Oh, Dios! Desde el momento que Iruka-sensei la presentó, supe que sería mi perdición. ¿Qué mejor que un pequeño, hermoso y letal ángel, extendiendo sus alas e invitándome a la muerte segura?

Pero soy tonto, tonto, tonto; porque apenas cruzó la puerta del salón, sus ojos se enfocaron en el chico a mi lado. ¿Le dijeron que el dolor llevaba al placer? Y en ese momento lo supe: ella gustaba de matar lentamente.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Primero de esta peculiar serie de drabbles =).

¿Qué tal lectores/as? Bien, esta cosa surgió de mi amor por The Beatles. Todo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Naruto, por si no lo notaron. Además, será un UA (Universo Alterno), siguiendo cronológicamente primaria, secundaria baja y alta.

En fin, para terminar, espero que les haya agradado este primer drabble. Los esperaré en la próxima =D.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. I'ts only love

**Titulo:** She.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **Drabble/162 palabras.

**Resumen: **Ella es su centro, ella es su todo. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa… Hasta entregársela al bastardo de su mejor amigo.

**Nota: **Serie de drabbles conectados para la actividad "The Bleatles", de FanFicsLandia.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. Las canciones en las que me baso tampoco son de mi autoría, son propiedad de The Beatles.

La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

.

**She**

**.**

Segundo:

It's only love

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

Alucino cuando te veo pasar. Vaya, oh, vaya. ¿Es ese tu perfume especial? ¿El que usas sólo para atraer la atención de los demás? Pues funciona, siento el cosquilleo en mi interior, mis mejillas sonrojándose. ¿Por qué Jiraiya es tan malo? ¿Por qué me pregunta el porqué de mi rubor, si es obvio que es por ti?

¿Por qué soy tan tímido cuando estoy a tu lado? Tenemos sólo nueve años, y no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? ¿Por qué no puedo tomar tu mano como cuando nos conocimos? ¿Por qué es tan difícil invitarte a jugar a mi casa, cuando antes lo hacía sin problemas?

¿Por qué me enojo cuando estás con él? ¿Por qué se me oprime el pecho cuando diriges tus cálidas sonrisas y bonitos sonrojos a mi amigo? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? Mi padre me lo dijo: es sólo amor y nada más.

Pero es tan difícil amarte.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Segundo, segundo drabble~

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? El pequeño Naruto ya probó lo amargo de ese sentimiento a tan joven edad, pero desgraciadamente, el amor es así. ¡Y lo que le falta! Y sí, lo sé. Soy mala, y me gusta serlo (?).

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Do you want to know a secret?

**Titulo:** She.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Protagonista: **Naruto U.

**Pareja: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **Drabble/170 palabras.

**Resumen: **Ella es su centro, ella es su todo. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa… Hasta entregársela al bastardo de su mejor amigo.

**Nota: **Serie de drabbles conectados para la actividad "The Bleatles", de FanFicsLandia.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. Las canciones en las que me baso tampoco son de mi autoría, son propiedad de The Beatles.

La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

.

**She**

**.**

Tercero:

Do you want to know a secret?

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

Nunca sabrás lo much0 que te quiero, nunca sabrás lo mucho que te amo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque hoy me enteré de algo, de la forma más estúpida y masoquista.

Desconfié cuando me dijiste de encontrarnos en el parque donde antes jugábamos, cuando tus ojos brillaron más de la cuenta bajo el cálido sol de un cercano verano. Y por un momento, la esperanza inundó mi pecho, ¿cómo poder evitarlo? Pero entonces tus labios evocaron las palabras que me hicieron dudar: _escucha, ¿quieres saber un secreto? ¿Me prometes no contárselo a nadie? _Sabía que no debería haberlo escuchado, pero lo hice, porque soy masoquista, porque ese secreto me derrumbaría. Pero Dios, ¿cómo resistirme a tu cálido aliento rosando mi oído?

Lo descubrí hace mucho, soy masoquista y un perfecto mentiroso. Soy de los mejores, porque nadie podría jamás soportar con una sonrisa que el mundo se te venga abajo, que te destrocen por dentro.

Que la persona que amas te confiese a ti que está enamorada de tu mejor amigo.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Uff, este me hizo poner la piel de gallina.

Este fue uno de los drabbles más emotivos que escribí sobre Naruto. ¿No les parece difícil escuchar eso?

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. She loves you

**Titulo:** She.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Protagonista: **Naruto U.

**Pareja: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **Drabble/154 palabras.

**Resumen: **Ella es su centro, ella es su todo. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa… Hasta entregársela al bastardo de su mejor amigo.

**Nota: **Serie de drabbles conectados para la actividad "The Bleatles", de FanFicsLandia.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. Las canciones en las que me baso tampoco son de mi autoría, son propiedad de The Beatles.

La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

.

**She**

**.**

Cuarto:

She loves you

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

Fragmentos de cristal en el suelo, olor a alcohol inunda mis fosas nasales, ¿y qué es esa escena tan deplorable? ¿Eres tú, Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Eres el que está tendido de forma descuidada en el suelo, ahogado en el licor barato y tus pensamientos? Lo sé, creés que has perdido a tu amor. ¿Y si lo supieras? ¿Si supieras que ella está igual o peor que tú, sólo por una simple confusión? Porque la vi, la vi ayer.

¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Ella te ama. Ama al bastardo que eres. Al jodido bastardo que se dejó besar por una chica que ni siquiera conoce.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué pasaría si no te lo digo? ¿Qué pasaría si no te digo que aún te quiere? ¿Qué a pesar del daño causado, aún te quiere?

¿Sabes?, deberías estar contento. Sabes que ella depende de ti. ¿Y sabes? Yo no sé… Si debería comentarte esto a ti.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Algo difícil, ¿no creen?

Bien, para aclarar, Sasuke y Sakura ya están juntos… Pero peleados, por alguna imprudencia del Uchiha. ¿Quién sino Naruto se atrevería a tratar de solucionar las cosas entre ellos dos? Igual, la duda está presente en él. ¿Se lo dirá? Esperen para ver el siguiente… El último de esta serie de drabbles.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. You're going to lose that girl

**Titulo:** She.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Protagonista: **Naruto U.

**Pareja: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **Drabble/166 palabras.

**Resumen: **Ella es su centro, ella es su todo. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa… Hasta entregársela al bastardo de su mejor amigo.

**Nota: **Serie de drabbles conectados para la actividad "The Bleatles", de FanFicsLandia.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. Las canciones en las que me baso tampoco son de mi autoría, son propiedad de The Beatles.

La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

.

**She**

**.**

Quinto:

You're going to lose that girl

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

Frunzo mis labios, y aún debatiéndome internamente, te tomo del cuello de tu camisa, sacándote de tu inmundicia. _Eres idiota, ¿lo sabes?_, digo, _vas a perder a esa chica sino la sacas esta noche._

Y me río, ¿acaso no eras un maldito genio? Tu cara de estúpido no lo demuestra. ¿Lo pillas ahora? Cambiará de idea. Y seré yo quien la saque.

Aún me mofo, aunque por tu expresión ya sé que entiendes tu situación; porque no estás dispuesto a perder a la única mujer que te comprendió en la vida. _Cuando te des cuenta, ya se habrá ido, porque yo la trataré bien._

¿Y qué es eso, Uchiha? ¿Hay determinación en tus ojos? Vas a perder a esa chica, porque yo me veré obligado a quitártela.

_Cambiará de idea_, dices, _y seré yo quien la saque._

Entonces me quedo mirando tu espalda, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Tú aún tienes una oportunidad.

Yo ya no tengo nada que perder… Porque nunca la tuve.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Ahora sí, el final.

Lo sé, soy una perfecta _drama queen_. ¿Y quién no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estas fueron las canciones que más me gustan de The Bleatles, con mi manga/anime favorito, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
